Welcome to the Nightmare
by Goddess of Imaginary
Summary: How can you wake up from a nightmare, if you're already awake? Cry is losing control as Mad takes over his mind and body. Horrible words that pierced a heart was just a warm-up. How far can Mad go? One-shot. Rated T for cursing. Warning for the easily disturbed. Enjoy.


**A/N: Hello :) This is my first fanfiction about YouTubers. Before I start, I want to say that the start is completely taken from PewDiePie's new videos; **The Three: Not So Amigos... (SpeedRunners)**. I can't leave a link here, so... Anyway, I wrote this, because I thought it would be a good idea for a fanfiction. I really think Cry was joking, and I hope Pewds wasn't affected. From the beginning of this fanfic until the part Pewdie says "Alright" for the first time, those parts are written from the video. I guess all you have to do is to watch the last three minutes of the video, I'm not sure. Rated T for cursing/swearing. And a little warning to those who are disturbed _very _easily, watch out for the ending.**

**Mad's words= **_'Hello.'_

**Normal speaking= **''Hello.''

**Thoughts= **'Hello.'

**Message= **_'Hello.'_

**Video Name= **'Hello.'

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (also the video mentioned above), I don't have a connection to those YouTubers, those are my own ideas, and those reactions and emotions are also my ideas.**

**Without further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

**~Welcome to the Nightmare~**

**by**

**Goddess of Imaginary**

"I better stop- we better stop. I think something bad is gonna happen."

He couldn't have been more right.

"I hope your YouTube channel gets hacked." Cry spoke. Felix chuckled slightly, and his friend continued. "I hope you lose everything you required over the years." Pewdie just looked at the screen to see his friend disconnect.

"You're so mean," he replied, rubbing his throat, trying to convince himself that this was a stupid joke, a little joke that he could handle. It didn't really bother him, it was just another one his masked friend made.

"I hope," Cry cut his giggles, "I hope, I hope that Marzia finds a model, like a really hot guy-"

"Why? You don't think I'm hot?" he cut him off, trying to lighten the mood, and trying to stop his masked friend from going further.

"Just- " his other bearded friend chuckled awkwardly, and Cry continued, "Just totally leaves you for him. Totally leaves you for the hot guy." Pewdie continued looking at the menu of the game, clicking few things to keep himself distracted from his friend's words. He looks at the camera like he is hurt, but smiles at the same time at his Bros.

"I hope Edgar poops in your bed." Ken says, but to no avail. "Jesus." Felix chuckles and tries to speak, "Why-?"

"And then at night, you just think about how she's with him instead of you now. The things you have planned for the future just- they're gone." Cry says.

Felix rubs his eye, not knowing what to do, and barely hears Ken make a stupid joke as he thinks about what Cry had said.

Then he hears Cry talking again, "Yeah. Wait- what?" He laughs a little. "That's fucked up, dude." He replies to Ken. And then they all laugh, pretending nothing had happened thanks to the bearded man's joke.

"Jesus!" Cry chuckles. "Oh, excuse me-" Ken starts, but Cry cuts him off, "Wow, dude! What the fuck?" They all stop laughing to catch their breaths and Felix chuckles a little, glad that it was over. "But you both said-" he tries to state, still looking at the menu screen of Speed Runners, as Cry continues "There's a difference here!" Pewds didn't hear Ken again as he laughed softly, as if he was in pain, but of course, no one noticed.

"Alright." Felix said. Ken spoke again and they all laughed. Marzia called for her boyfriend, "Felix? Are we going to the restaurant?" Felix's looked at her and nodded, and turned to look at the screen again. "Alright, I gotta go, see ya guys."

Cry said "Bye," and Ken replied with a "Later, dude." Felix lowered the lid of the computer and got up, running a hand through his dirty blond hair.

Marzia looked at him with concern. "You know that we are staying at home today, and you promised to help me with my new video, right?" realization hit Felix as he remembered. Their date was tomorrow, and his girlfriend used it to save him.

"Yeah..." he nodded slowly. Marzia wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest. "I heard what they said..." she trailed off, and Felix wrapped his arms around her. He looked at her in confusion. "How-?" He tried to ask, but his girlfriend beat him to it and answered, "I was near you, trying to find an idea for my new video. But you didn't notice me. And you keep the volume high while wearing your headphones, so I could hear you" Felix nodded and smiled at the beautiful Italian girl. "You do know that I love you, right?" Marzia spoke softly. "I love you, too, Marzia."

Felix smiled softly and kissed her forehead. "We don't have to record the video today." she said, referring to the video she was planning to record with her boyfriend. Felix smiled gratefully and nodded, resting his chin on top of her head. Then she remembered her boyfriend's question while recording the video.

"By the way, Cry and Ken may not think so, but you are hot." Marzia said. Felix laughed and looked at her she just shrugged with a funny expression on her face, a slightly pink blush on her cheeks. "Thanks, Marzia." He said, pecking her on the lips.

Edgar and Maya entered the room, and Marzia picked up Puga-Chan*, as Felix kneeled to pet Edgar. What he didn't realize was his open Skype account, letting Cry know what was going on.

* * *

Cry looked at the screen, but he couldn't hear any of his friends. He also didn't hear Pewdie's warning about things getting worse.

He didn't hear any of it.

But Mad did.

Mad was the other version of the silent and nice Cry we all knew and loved. Mad was locked up and sealed in the depths of Cry's mind. But a little bit of frustration, anger or sorrow-

Then the seal would be broken.

Playing Speed Runners with his friends got the right amount of frustration since Cry was tired and angry that morning. But Cry didn't realize it. It was too late. And Mad's first victim for the warm up was a certain dirty blond-haired YouTuber, Felix, aka PewDiePie.

'What am I doing?!' Cry thought when he told Felix that he hoped Marzia would find a better guy. _'It's been a long time.'_ said a voice awfully similar to Cry's. Even though the owner couldn't be seen, Cry could understand that he was grinning.

'Mad?! B-but how?!' Cry thought. He couldn't speak, move, or blink if Mad didn't want so. Mad just chuckled in Cry's head. _'Why didn't you let me wander in your head? I was so bored without someone to keep me company. Well, since you didn't let me, I had to gain my own freedom.'_

If Cry could control his body, he would be clenching his fists and teeth, 'You don't deserve freedom.' He thought bitterly. _'Oh, but I have it now, and I was just practicing on your buddy, wanna see your handiwork?'_ Mad asked wickedly. He didn't wait for an answer as he made Cry listen to what he said to Felix, how sad he made him, how broken he sounded over his care free laughter.

'What are you doing?! He's obviously upset! Stop it!' Cry screamed in his head. Mad chuckled, _'But I was just getting started, Cryaotic.'_ he mocked. Then Mad paused, and realized that Cry was right. If he continued saying those things without a pause, they would understand that something was wrong with Cry. So Mad forced Cry to laugh at Ken's joke, suddenly making him look very cheerful.

Cry realized that he shouldn't get angry or frustrated, or sorrowful, so he cleared his head, and thought of the videos he and his friends made, his little brother Nate, and his friends; ignoring Mad's taunting voice. _'Is our little Cry sad? How pathetic. I expected more from the mystery guy.'_

But Cry just tried to breath deeply and regain the control of his body, tried to lock up Mad again. He couldn't let his friends get hurt. He knew what Mad was capable of; he was the living evidence of that. As soon as he thought that, images of bloody bodies flashed in front of Cry's eyes. He shook his head and narrowed his eyes, trying to dismiss those images. Soon, Cry could move his hands, look around on his own will and breath deeply. But it took a little longer to regain his control over his voice, and when he did, it was too late.

"Alright, I gotta go, see ya guys." he heard Pewdie say. He frowned and answered with a 'bye'. He closed the game, Speed Runners, and leaned back on his chair, groaning in frustration.

_'We will meet again, Cry. Sooner than you think.'_ Mad whispered in his head and his insane laughter faded away. Cry breathed a sigh of relief and realized his Skype was still open. Ken had closed his, but Felix's was open, too.

"By the way," he heard Marzia say, he felt like he couldn't breathe because of what Mad did. What he let Mad did. He shook his head and listened to the Italian girl. "Cry and Ken may not think so, but you're hot." Cry chuckled and imagined the girl's cheeks getting pink from what she said. He heard a soft pecking sound and decided to leave a message to Felix.

_'Hey, buddy. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. It just wasn't me. We can play Prop Hunt sometime if you want.'_

He sent the message and closed his Skype before Felix could answer. He sighed and went to bed. Fighting his other self made him even more tired.

* * *

The following day, Cry opened his computer, looking at his Skype. Felix hadn't noticed his message yet, so he decided to watch some videos. He would update a new episode of Okami later.

He entered YouTube, clicked at the name 'PewDiePie', and waited for the channel to open. He looked at his videos. He saw a new Speed Runners video. When he saw the title, he suddenly felt really sad.

'The Three: Not So Amigos... (SpeedRunners)'

It meant that his words affected him. In a bad way. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration and sighed. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to talk to him. But he was afraid that Mad would take over his mind again.

_'It was just the beginning, Cry.'_ Mad chuckled in a wicked way. _'You'll watch your world falling apart once again. And it will be because of you. I will make sure that you kill your friends with your bare hands, as they scream for you to stop with their last breaths.'_

Cry was clenching his fists the whole time, and when Mad started laughing again, Cry just screamed, telling Mad to stop and holding his head in anger, sorrow and frustration. _'I just needed the right amount of those negative emotions, Cry.'_ Mad spoke softly.

At that, Cry stopped moving and screaming, just staring into space with widened eyes in realization, breathing heavily. _'And you just gave all of them.'_ At that sentence, Cry's younger brother, Nate, entered the room. ''Ryan? Mom and Dad are outside. Wanna play some video games...?'' Nate stopped and stared at his brother, who was breathing heavily. Nate looked at his eyes, but instead of pale green**, they were crimson with a mad glint in them. ''B-Brother...?'' Nate whispered, clearly afraid.

As Cry was slowly loosing control of his body, seeing Nate this afraid made him even more sad. Mad used this to his advantage and completely took over Cry's body. Cry heard Nate's terrified screams as Mad lunged at the boy. Mad made Cry raise his hand, ready to punch the boy, and he made sure that Cry could see it. Cry completely lost control. Mad had his body and mind now, and he had the usual insane grin on his face. Nate was looking at his 'brother', whimpering. This made Mad grin even more, then he spoke with the hoarse voice of his, before punching the boy and laughing, as if enjoying Cry's pain.

_'This is just the beginning, my dear Cry. Welcome to the nightmare.'_ Mad chuckled in Cry's head. And then he whispered out loud;

_'A nightmare you can never wake up from.'_

* * *

**A/N: I didn't realize where this went until I finished it :D I really hope you guys enjoyed. Tell me if you have any ideas, and I'll try to write them. Please don't forget to review even if you don't have an account. And please fave this if you enjoyed. Also, I edited this four times, I can be so dumb sometimes. If you find mistakes of any kind, grammatical or about information, please leave a review or please send a PM. If you just want to talk, I always check my PM box :D I feel bored and lonely :'(**

***Maya's nickname**

****I don't know if his eyes are green or not, so since green is my fav eye colour, I put it :3 if you know for sure what colour his eyes are, please tell me about it and where you learnt about it. Thank you.**

**Bye! *brofist***

**~Goddess of Imaginary**


End file.
